


炎组车

by Reinforce_of_Fire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinforce_of_Fire/pseuds/Reinforce_of_Fire
Summary: 炎组绿皮火车车速慢，多看看路上风景。有微量G成分。含疑似妊娠、PTSD诱发、疑似生产等要素，注意避雷。大概是炎组决斗后在lv未开发区域里遭遇的低几率事件
Relationships: Flame/Homura Takeru, Flame/Soulburner, ふれほむ, ふれソバ, 不灵尊
Collections: 游戏王Vrains相关





	炎组车

待到Soulburner意识到哪里不太对的时候似乎有些太晚了。  
腹部的些许疼痛最开始被他误以为是高速决斗技能带来的后遗症，只要像以往一样在登出后便会自然切断影响。但那轻微的肿胀酸痛在到达某个临界点的瞬间发生了剧变，腹部、不，或许是体内更深的某个位置，传来了容不得他忽略的刺痛，猛烈到让Soulburner当即条件反射用手去摁住了腹部，紧紧咬住牙才让冲到喉口的奇怪叫声化成一声不那么古怪的闷哼。  
“Soulburner！”  
搭档的异常状况不可能被善于察言观色的炎之伊格尼斯看漏。迅速从Soulburner吃痛的表情里推测出对方是否遭到了因决斗以外的原因引发的数据破损，不灵梦立刻警觉地开始检测Soulburner数据体的情况。  
此时，火焰少年连脚下的D滑板都有些踩不稳，晃晃悠悠地从空中迫降到了Link Vrains中某座距离最近的浮游小岛上。  
D滑板消失的瞬间，他没能像以往那样轻巧潇洒落地，而是以近乎狼狈到要翻滚的姿势向着地面坠落而去——在那即将发生前一瞬间，不灵梦毫不迟疑地解放了自己的捕食形态，黑色红纹的巨大异形作为最柔软的缓冲垫，将Soulburner稳稳地接在了它的中心躯干上，并随之用宽扁的触手筐住了他的周身，以防再发生意外滑落出去。  
“不灵梦...总觉得肚子...好疼啊...”  
连向搭档道谢的话语都没有余力去吐出，Soulburner只是躺在不灵梦的躯干上，更加用力地按着自己的腹部，额头冷汗直冒。  
“Link Vrains里...也会拉肚子的吗...？”  
不灵梦看着这样的Soulburner，捕食形态的金色大眼睛略微眯起，显出一个有些愠怒的下弧状。它盯着被Soulburner用手掌死死按住的腹部，举起触手将对方的躯体轻轻卷住，以剩下的四肢着地开始移动起来，寻找适合处理紧急情况的场所。  
“坚持一下Soulburner，马上就会好的。”  
AI的语气似乎变得比平时更为低沉了。

独立浮游岛不像Link Vrains的中心区域里那样，多是人迹罕至的未开发区域。也多亏如此，不灵梦才能在不被无关人士目击到这副怪物般姿态的情况下，裹着难以动弹的Soulburner进入了某个封闭地下室。  
在将小小空间中可能存在的一切垃圾数据清理干净后，不灵梦将Soulburner面朝上，缓缓平放在了地面上，随后将整个空间同化为了自己的领域——设置了好几层独属于炎之伊格尼斯的高度访问权限。似乎是因为不灵梦的数据所包含的火炎属性，在领域的控制完成同时，地下室里的体感温度获得了明显提升，变得像一间温室。  
但Soulburner无心去对这样的环境变化发表感想，自己的情况就已经让他够呛的了。平躺着的他将腰整个给贴在了地板上，这让不灵梦就算不进行检测都能发现Soulburner身上发生的异常情况是什么——  
“可恶...呜、到底...”  
Soulburner挣扎着微微睁开眼，扫视了一下自己身体上传来刺痛的位置。  
原本应该是一马平川、略带性感腹肌线条的男性腹部偏下的位置，赫然出现了一片神秘的上凸，幅度还不小。  
终于注意到这一情况的Soulburner反射性爆发出难以置信的惊叫：  
“这、这是啥啊——？！？！”  
“冷静、Soulburner！我现在开始对你进行扫描。”  
不灵梦对惊慌失措的Soulburner进行安抚的同时，用宽扁的主触手之一抬起了他的后背，让他能够坐在地上。同时三根较为细小的触手伸出，直直插入了Soulburner腰间两侧和上背正中央的方形金属空洞内，完美契合了洞口大小。  
这些空洞是Soulburner建立账号的时候，不灵梦为了方便日后对账号进行维护而特意设置的、只有身为搭档的他能够直接接入的访问窗口，本来应该只会在离线时使用的，像这样在对方在线时进行接入，实属头一次。  
触手通过洞口接入身体的同时，Soulburner稍微颤抖了一下，但很快就放松了下来——因为这并不是什么很难受的感觉。不灵梦的数据和他之间有一种天然的亲和力，他能感觉到顺着腰侧和背部淌入的数据流正在以不会让他反感的势头，细致的搜索着身体内的每一个角落，镶嵌在虚拟形象胸口的三角形翠绿色晶体核心也在一闪一闪的散发着柔和的光，这是安装在Soulburner身上的防御程序正在响应不灵梦扫描的证明。  
为了让Soulburner在扫描过程中也能减轻一些疼痛，不灵梦还使用了另一只宽扁的主触手在他腹部凸起的位置不断来回轻柔地抚摸。虽然镇痛效果并没有那么优秀，但这样的抚摸确实让Soulburner稍微地、从腹内传来的刺痛中转移开了注意力。  
“不灵梦......”  
这样被别人摸肚子对实际年龄只有16岁的高中生来说还是头一次，即使隔着一层紧身衣布料，Soulburner的脸上也还是不禁染上了一丝绯红。而且不灵梦身为炎之伊格尼斯，相当擅长对温度的模拟，触手反复抚摸的触感和热度.......就像在用人类的手掌抚慰他那样。  
“扫描还有20秒完成，再等一下。”但全神贯注进行扫描的不灵梦并没有及时注意到对方有些羞涩的神情，只是兢兢业业地像一台AI该做的那样，报告了扫描进度。  
Soulburner能感觉到，体内流淌着的不灵梦的数据流逐渐都汇集到了自己的腹部位置周围——疼痛产生的根源处。自己这到底是怎么了？他控制不住自己的紧张，无意识握紧了拳头，刚才开始就在冒汗的额头已经顺着脸颊淌下了汗液，滴落在领口上。  
在腹部四周回旋的数据流很快便顺着身体上的洞口被不灵梦收回，三条触手也随之被拔了出来。扫描结束了。  
“这下麻烦了。”  
不灵梦那颗大大的金色独眼看上去相当不悦，第一时间说出来的结论也令人堪忧。Soulburner眉头一皱：  
“到底是...出什么问题了？”  
“你感染上了恶意病毒，还是相当棘手的寄生型，会榨取宿主的数据用以提升自身的强度。”经过刚才对Soulburner数据的彻底扫描，不灵梦这次给出了非常确切的结论，“连带着我给你设置的防御程序一起在你的体内扎根了，现在如果太乱来的话可能会对你造成不可逆的损害......但不赶紧处理好的话，你会因为这东西被一直困在Link Vrains里，时间一长会对现实中的你造成不良影响。”  
“竟然还有登出限制吗……”  
Soulburner闻言，赶紧挥手调出了登出窗口，啪唧一下摁在了LOG OUT上试图以身试法——结果就在他按下指令的那瞬间，腹内突然爆发了一阵让Soulburner感觉全身被电击了一样的激痛，爆炸般刺激着他的神经。  
“呜啊、啊啊啊——！！”  
“Soulburner！”  
与他尖锐的悲鸣一同亮起的，是登出窗口上闪烁的刺眼报错警告。登出失败。  
浑身痉挛了几秒后，Soulburner金色的双眼无法重新聚焦，仰头向后倒去，微微发抖的身体被不灵梦的软肢稳稳抱住。与此同时，他腹部处的凸出以肉眼可见的势头又涨大了一圈，少年青涩的下肚皮已经鼓到看不出原本那精瘦的身形。  
在Soulburner体内生根的病毒正如刚才不灵梦得出的结论那样，在榨取宿主的数据强化自身，以妨碍他登出。这简直就是强盗。  
不灵梦有些恼火。应该说从最开始的时候他就已经在自责，为何给Soulburner悉心设置了防御程序却还是会让他遭遇到了这样的事。  
但AI不会对已经发生的事情后悔，它们只会为了获得最理想的结果而进行合理运算，不灵梦同样如此。  
“Soulburner，先不要再试图强行登出了。”黑而圆的头部贴在低声喘息的Soulburner耳边说道。  
而对方此时给他的回应却意外的，带上了一丝哭腔：  
“不灵...梦...救救我...”  
？！  
不灵梦赶紧看向了Soulburner的脸，发现不知何时双眼无神的他竟然像个孩子般哭了出来。是太疼了吗？一时间不灵梦竟然有些混乱。  
“请不要...把我（ぼく）...关在这里...放我...回去...”  
眼前的Soulburner完全没了平时穿行Link Vrains时的那股让众决斗者为之倾倒的阳刚男子气，哭声里混合着断断续续的呜咽，如果让别人看见肯定会以为他是被盗号了吧。但不灵梦在听见这段胡言乱语时，瞬间就明白了。  
Soulburner......穗村尊，被刚才流窜全身的激痛唤醒了刻在记忆深处的伤痕。

判明Soulburner是PTSD发作，不灵梦稍微恢复了冷静。  
在腹中的病毒体再次趋于安定后，哭泣也很快停止了，但胡言乱语却还伴随着不太稳定的呼吸频率，从Soulburner的口中一个接一个蹦出。让我出去，不要过来，救救我......童年里难以磨灭的那段时光此时再度化作侵扰他的梦魇，激发了Soulburner精神上本能的自我防御机制，蒙住他看清现实的双眼。  
这种时候要怎么做才好？不灵梦迅速地进行着各种处理方案的模拟。  
至少对于AI而言，人类真的是一种过于脆弱的生物，仅仅是一部分肉体/数据发生破损都有难以继续维持正常运转的可能性。同为知性体，精神上的弱点让他们中大多数都难以拥有AI那样的安定度。  
但也正是这样“脆弱”的人类，才拥有近乎无限的未知可能。理性和逻辑可以用计算进行推导，但唯独感性是无法完全用理论来衡量的——这也是不灵梦一直以来对人类十分感兴趣的原因之一。就像数据风暴能通过瞬时改换数以兆计种的数据排列组合、以此大大提升新决斗怪兽的诞生几率那样，人类的这种不稳定特质本身就是可能性的集合体。  
唯一需要的只是时间。因此，不灵梦在与人类接触时向来会以最高级别的耐心相待，更不用说还是自己的原型的Soulburner。  
被触手环绕在其中的人依然在痛苦的回忆中呓语，伊格尼斯经过了短短数秒的思考后决定暂时放弃理性的演算，将接下来的行动交由“直觉”——虽然AI有没有这种东西他自己也不清楚，但不灵梦觉得这里应该用人类的方式来解决。它相信来自它起源的少年的数据能够引导它得出正确答案。  
并非“应该怎么做”，而是“会怎么做”。  
只有衷心期望你能平安无事的这份心情，绝对不会改变。  
不灵梦将触手们以不会让Soulburner感到难受的力度粘在他的身上并微微收紧，把失神的Soulburner整个人给拉到了自己黑色的躯干上紧贴，并用自己光滑的头部去贴在了对方被汗水打湿的额头上。触手们无一例外都散发着淡淡的热量，唯独头部为了能让Soulburner清醒一些，温度被调节的略低于对方的体温。金色的大眼睛几乎要贴上Soulburner的脸，它张开了裂口——如果AI拥有呼吸的话，那么此时Soulburner一定能感受到不灵梦的吐息：  
“Soulburner，不会有事的。……我在这里。”  
没有华丽的话术，不灵梦只是向他吐露着朴素的陈述句，一字一句听上去甚至显得有些笨拙。但就是这样简单的行为，和它那无意识中模仿着人类用以传递情感的“拥抱”这一肢体语言，让Soulburner的意识逐渐从记忆的泥潭之中上浮。  
眼瞳再次聚焦，在疼痛稍作平息之后Soulburner这时才发现自己不知什么时候开始已经被捕食形态的不灵梦抱了个结实。虽然远远看上去就像被凶猛异形给抓住、动弹不得的可怜小动物，但其实身体周围并没有传来任何不适感，相反，不灵梦与外表不符的小心翼翼的动作让一股安心感自Soulburner心底油然而生。眼前它那像漂亮的下弦月一样闭上的金色眼睛，仿佛像是在祈祷着什么似的。  
“不灵梦？”  
Soulburner对AI会不会祈祷这种事并没有概念。他只是轻轻呼唤了一下抱着他的搭档，金色大眼睛闻声便立刻睁开了。  
“清醒了吗，Soulburner？”  
“嗯……谢谢你。”  
腹部持续的胀痛比刚才更加强烈了，但Soulburner还是坚持着向不灵梦挤出了一个道谢的笑容。不灵梦见他总算从突发的PTSD症状中脱离，这才松了口气，接着调动起领域内的数据，眼睛里迅速流过几条蓝色的指令。  
封闭地下室里的景象随之发生剧变，原本还坐在灰色地板上的Soulburner，下一秒却发现自己突然坐进了一个池塘里，边缘被大石块环绕，透明而温暖的水正好漫到了比腹部凸起处高一点的位置，还浮着些雾蒙蒙的蒸汽……等下不对，这好像是温泉？？？  
“这、这里是？！”  
“提取了我记忆里的景象，暂时覆盖掉了这片空间里的场景数据。这是我在电子宙世界里模仿现实世界来建造的电子温泉。”不灵梦说到这里的时候，语气里有些洋洋得意，看来是非常中意自己的作品，“怎么样，这样就不会有刚才那样压抑的感觉了吧。温泉对你们人类而言也是放松身心的好地方。”  
暂时还没从场景突然切换的冲击里缓过来，Soulburner环视了一下四周，发现刚才的地下室景象真的消失的无隐无踪。这里彻底变成了一间和式露天温泉。  
“不灵梦……还能做到这种事啊……”  
是为了让自己对封闭空间的厌恶不再被唤起吗，Soulburner对搭档这样贴心的戏法感到一阵心暖。不灵梦总是会这样，用最温柔的方式给予他关心。  
“嘛，大概就是场地魔法的感觉吧。这种极小范围内的场景覆盖的话，只有我一个伊格尼斯也能做到。”  
不灵梦用Soulburner也能理解的决斗术语简单形象解释了编程领域的内容。随后它不再多做解释，将视线投向了Soulburner隆起的腹部。  
“那么，接下来就认真研究一下，如何处理这个不识相的病毒吧。”

“呜...道理我都懂，可为什么偏偏得是在...这种位置...”  
Soulburner抱怨着用手去摸自己鼓囊囊的下腹。在不灵梦安静的搜索着网路上有用的信息这几分钟里，那里也依然传来一阵阵的疼，搅得Soulburner连呼吸都变得比平时更粗重。浸泡在温水里让疼痛稍微得到缓解，虽然模拟出来的水更接近普通的水而非温泉水，这大概是因为不灵梦并没有取得过真实温泉水的数据吧。  
“这样看上去...就像...怀孕了似的...可我明明是男的啊？！”  
终于忍不住对现状吐槽了自己觉得最古怪的地方，Soulburner满脸通红。这神奇病毒让他觉得严重损害男性自尊，幸好只被不灵梦瞧见了，否则他可能一辈子都有阴影。  
“从性质上来说，这种病毒确实有模仿人类生育过程的倾向，会在体内扎根并且吸取宿主的数据来成长的病毒相当罕见。看上去也不像是人为制造的东西，大概是在网络的某个角落意外自主生成后漂流到Link Vrains来的吧。”  
“真的要模仿的话、那干嘛找上身为男性的、我啊...！”  
“虚拟形象严格来说没有人体那样明确的性别之分，只有数据对肌肉构造方式的不同。毕竟在网络的世界里没有必要进行繁殖。对这种病毒来说，只要有宿主，估计是谁都一样吧。”  
不灵梦边说边用触手垫起Soulburner的屁股——看上去它的信息检索已经结束，将Soulburner往温泉的边缘移动过去，好让他的背部有一个支撑面。Soulburner则完全将自己的身体交给了不灵梦来处置，本来因为腹中的病毒，他也没有太多的余力去活蹦乱跳。被放在温泉边缘后，Soulburner背靠在大石块上，脑袋微微向后仰去。  
不灵梦边用触手抚摸着比刚才更大了的腹部边向Soulburner科普：“至于寄生的位置，大概是因为这里是虚拟形象数据传输最集中的地方，在这里扎根最有利于——”  
“啊啊啊我知道了！总之快点把它...呜！！”  
Soulburner可没那个耐心听它继续长篇大论，越来越红的脸暴露了他心里快要盖不住的羞耻、以及被不灵梦触摸下腹所带来的羞涩感。而在这样纠结的心理达到顶点、即将爆发的时候，腹中再次传来的刺痛让他全身都明显抽搐了一下，生生掐断了他的话语。  
“Soulburner！嘁，不能再这样了...得赶紧采取措施。”  
现状容不得不灵梦再继续从容下去了。Soulburner的脸色已经变得不太好，得迅速地——  
一条黑色的触手将Soulburner的左右臂卷起，以轻柔的力道将两只手腕交叉固定在了后脑勺后温泉边缘的石块上。几乎同时，另外两条触手分别沿着左右膝盖，向着大腿根部以螺旋状卷了上去，在完全取得大腿的控制权后，将他的两条腿上抬，以一个较大的角度掰开，使双腿间的区域立刻暴露了出来。触手的尖端发出一星淡红色的光芒，沿着大腿根部往下腹划去——紧身衣的布料被切下了一整片，双腿间的区域彻底失去了衣物的遮掩，少年的器官和在那之后、处于肌肉之间不断张合的肉穴，全都浸泡在了温热的水中。  
“等、等下，不灵梦...！你要做什么...”  
不灵梦的这一连串动作轻巧而迅速，让Soulburner感觉措手不及，立刻紧张地抬起了头。隐私部位暴露让尚未成熟的少年觉得非常不安，但对方是他最信任的不灵梦，因此Soulburner也仅仅只是紧张，没有再继续做出进一步的反抗。  
又一条触手抚上了Soulburner的脸颊，似乎是在用行动告诉他不要过于紧张：  
“我要进入你的体内，把病毒在你体内扎下的根切断后直接销毁。”  
“这、这样吗......那，我相信你，不灵梦。”  
Soulburner对进入身体这种事情并没有什么概念，但搭档既然如此判断那一定是它想出的最好办法，他总是这样无条件信赖着不灵梦。  
不灵梦眨了眨金色的眼睛：“谢谢你，Soulburner。虽然根据我查到的信息，一会儿可能......我会尽量不弄疼你的。”  
一条将口径收缩到了最小的黑色触手开始触碰Soulburner双腿间的那个肉穴，感应到外物的触碰，敏感的肉穴就像受惊的动物似的立刻收缩了。  
“放松，Soulburner。这样会很难进入。”  
“啊、恩...”  
在不灵梦的提醒下，Soulburner意识到了自己的应激反应会增加对方进行作业的难度，于是强迫着自己放松了身体，肉穴也随之微微松开了口。  
黑色的触手没有放过这个机会，顺势就灵敏地往穴口里钻了进去，沿着少年紧致的肉壁开始往前蠕动。  
“——？！！”  
从没有经历过这样被异物入侵的感觉，Soulburner一下慌了神，呼吸也突然急促了起来。他反射性的想要闭上双腿，但不灵梦的触手此时强有力的禁锢住了两条大腿的一切动静，他只能乱踢了一下仍然自由的小腿，在一片安静的温泉里荡出了两朵水花。  
触手在甬道内一点点往深处蠕动的感觉让Soulburner忍不住的颤抖，他咬紧牙关以防自己无意识地发出什么奇怪的声音，听上去就像在低声呜咽。  
大概在触手进入了一定的深度后，Soulburner感觉到它开始向着各个方向搅动了起来，温热的水伴随着柔和的拓宽动作一起顺着触手涌入了肠道，他的呼吸也随之变得更加紊乱。好奇怪，怎么感觉下身有些发烫......这好像不是温泉的原因...  
Soulburner感觉自己好像没有开始那么紧张了，虽然身体还在颤抖，但似乎有种别样的感觉进入了脑子，让他觉得身体不太听使唤。  
“呜...啊......”原本紧咬的牙关也开始泄漏出声音。  
不灵梦通过进入Soulburner体内的触手，感觉到了他的身体正在产生变化。刚才为止还十分干燥，只能借助它模拟出的温泉水来进行润滑的甬道，突然开始分泌起粘稠的肠液，使得触手与肉壁间的摩擦大大减小。于是不灵梦推测这样的反应有利于继续深入，开始以更大的幅度搅动起Soulburner的内壁。  
“啊、额呜！哈啊...！”  
触手的动作收到了立竿见影的效果，甬道如不灵梦所愿的分泌出了更多的粘液，Soulburner的反应也变得更加激烈，开始控制不住自己发出声音，但这样的叫声和之前病毒侵袭引发的惨叫有着本质区别，带有更多喘息。因为大腿和双手都被强行摁住，他扭动起了腰肢，这突然的动作让不灵梦好不容易插进去的触手被带出来了一截，拖出的部分透明体液融进了虚拟的温泉水中。  
“Soulburner，不要动，你做的很好！”  
不灵梦立刻拿出一只触手去按住了Soulburner晃动的腰肢，环绕了一圈防止擦破后将其直接扣在了背后的温泉壁上。  
“不灵、梦...！”Soulburner感觉到被扯出了一截的触手又开始重新深入，他看着捕食形态的金色大眼睛，开始叫喊它的名字。  
下身的搅动仍然在继续着，频率逐渐在提升但并没有过分的快，不灵梦有意在作业同时最大限度地照顾了Soulburner的感受。这让Soulburner在短短一分钟内就从开始的慌乱逐渐适应了这种奇妙的律动，甚至觉得有那么一丝的舒适，被病毒侵占的腹中刺痛似乎也不再那么让他心烦意乱。  
而不灵梦的努力也获得了成效。甬道里逐渐布满了润滑的液体，温度也在和Soulburner的体温同步上升变得滚烫，本来紧皱的内壁在搅动中松软下来，变得拥有了更大的弹性和可容纳空间。  
于是第二条触手趁着这个时候扒开了塞有第一条触手的穴口，蹭着前面铺好的路，跟着一起挤了进去。  
新异物进入的感觉让Soulburner猛的缩了一下身子，喉咙里发出的带着浓厚喘息的啊声不知何时开始变得有些情色而诱人——不过AI并不懂这些，不灵梦只是发觉Soulburner的痛苦程度有所减轻，于是更加卖力。  
有了前面的铺垫，第二根触手进入的非常顺利，因为润滑很到位，几乎是毫无阻碍便直接冲进了第一根触手已经开拓到的位置。  
“哈啊、啊...呜、哈啊、额！啊——”  
“很好，就是这个势头，Soulburner……”  
突然被冲刺和进一步被塞满了的感觉袭击了Soulburner。而且这次的进入似乎碰撞到了什么点，让他的大脑瞬间一片空白，有些飘飘欲仙的感觉。下身传来的热量更加强烈，有一团火正在那里燃烧。  
而不灵梦也注意到了，在两条触手同时在Soulburner体内左右开弓继续往内探时，那个在他体外的器官已经肿胀挺立到不容忽视的程度。幸好在刚才搜索有关人类生殖方面的信息时，也有搜索到关于男性高潮方面的内容，不灵梦才清楚Soulburner的这种情况要如何处理最为妥当。  
还留在外面的触手抚摸着泡在水中的高挺，轻轻将它裹起来并沿着柱体上凸起的纹路来回上下摩擦。  
“啊！啊啊...啊...不灵、梦！呜...！”  
后穴中有两条触手在行进、同时性器官还被周到爱抚，这样从未有过的感觉对于Soulburner来说实在太过刺激了，他忍耐不住开始大声叫喊，面色早已是一片潮红。被触手禁锢住的两条大腿因为快感而微微痉挛，小腿不受控制、有一下没一下的在水中踢动。被摁住的双手已经紧紧攒成拳状，肩膀伴随着激烈的呼吸上下起伏。此时Soulburner才意识到为什么不灵梦要将自己的身体这样扣牢——仅仅是个开始就已经让他如此难以控制住自己了。  
“Soulburner，这样的感觉还能接受吗？”不灵梦稍微暂停了触手推进的速度，开口询问本人的感受如何。理论告诉它人类对这样的行为是会感到舒适的，但它并不确信自己的操作是否让Soulburner感到了舒适，它需要对方亲自肯定。  
不灵梦片刻的停歇让Soulburner有了短暂的机会来歇息。他重新凝神看向了不灵梦，发现对方也正用询问的眼神盯着自己，这让他害羞的别过了脸。该怎么回答？老实承认被这种荒诞的行为搞的他还挺爽这一事实让他羞于启齿，但如果不清楚表达的话又会有让不灵梦误会的可能……双腿间的挺立已经充盈到不像是自己身体的一部分，就连平时解决生理需求时都从没发现它原来能变得这么大，而不灵梦只是几下套弄就让它如此精神。该死，为什么虚拟形象在这种地方的模拟要搞的这么逼真啊！  
“Soulburner？我还没有到达病毒所在的位置，你要是觉得难受的话……”  
“不、不是！……继续吧，我、我应该能行……”  
“真的吗？”  
Soulburner咬牙，终于横下了心看向不灵梦，一副置生死于度外的表情：  
“都到这里了，没理由、半途而废啊……！不灵梦、全都…交给你了！”  
获得了搭档的许可对不灵梦而言是最大的认同，AI点点头，用它那令人安心的嗓音给予了回复：  
“交给我吧。”

接下来的步骤顺畅了许多。因为有了Soulburner的同意，不灵梦的动作也大胆了一些，它在两条触手继续往深处蠕动的同时，刻意去触碰了多次肠壁上的某个凸出点，而每次的触碰都必定会换来Soulburner一声高过一声的喘息。被不灵梦摩挲着的挺立也在不断颤抖，尖端也开始渗出一些白色液滴。  
不灵梦松开了锁住他腰部的触手，改为轻柔地环抱在腰背上，给了他一个更好用力的支撑点。里面的两条触手已经行进了相当的深度，而且Soulburner还在有意识的配合着不灵梦的动作，内壁上的肌肉牢牢吸附住了触手。  
看着Soulburner即将到达临界点的高挺，不灵梦操作着体内的触手以更高的频率刺激着前列腺，同时加重了触手摩擦挺立的力度——  
“啊啊、不、不行…不灵梦，哈啊、啊啊啊……”  
16岁少年那未熟的身躯哪里经得起这样一前一后刺激的操弄，身体早就彻底缴械投降，连意志都已经被阵阵快感侵袭的快要溃散，嘴里就连零零碎碎的词汇都不太能抖清楚了，只留急促的喘息。  
这正是不灵梦想要的。在进入对方身体的同时顺便借助人类身体的特性来引发足够的快感，这样一方面可以使得进入更加顺利，另一方面也能通过快感在一定程度上掩盖住病毒可能给他带来的疼痛，无需使用有带来后遗症风险的麻醉程序便可以达成麻醉效果。  
只是不知道为何，这样的Soulburner，用带着一抹无力感的喘息声断断续续、但一刻不停地喊着它名字的Soulburner，好像……也挺不错的？  
将身为AI的自己为何会产生这种感想的疑问暂时放在一边，不灵梦感觉差不多是时候了，于是最后再将刺激的频率提升了一档。Soulburner顿时感觉眼前开始发白，脑子也被冲的不太清醒，听不清不灵梦又说了什么，也听不见自己此时发出了怎样的声音。向前抬起的小腿肌肉已经紧绷到极限，脚趾紧紧地往内抓着。伴随着挺立中逐渐上涌的热意，Soulburner的背部也无意识地弯曲，腰部在不灵梦触手的支撑下愈发抬高，鼓起的小腹此时看上去显得更加臃肿了。  
终于，在腰部一阵剧烈的颤抖后，伴随着绵长的呻吟，一股白浊从挺立的尖端喷射了出来，发出了噗噜噜的声音。不灵梦立刻张开了它的裂口，将喷出的白浊连着Soulburner的挺立整个含下。同时它也没有忘记在Soulburner的腰抬到最高处的时候，一口气将他体内的触手送到能够抵达的最深处去。  
Soulburner感觉自己的大脑应该是断线了几秒。再次能够意识到外界情况的时候，不灵梦的脑袋正在他的两腿间吮吸着，体内的触手也埋入了很大一截，几乎是要贯穿他身体的长度。  
“不灵、梦……你在，干什么……”  
低头看着埋在自己腿间的黑色脑袋，刚刚释放了高潮的Soulburner此时连说话声都是有气无力的。他感觉到有什么温热而腻滑的条状物正在不断地摆弄着尖端，激的他的腰抽了几下，似乎是又喷出了点东西，接着便再也没有力气继续动弹了，整个瘫在了不灵梦环在他腰后的触手上。这时不灵梦才松开了口，挺立稍稍软了下去，没有白浊残留在上面。  
“这样实地采集数据的机会对我来说可不多。虽然能从网络上获得相关的信息，但能够直接从人类身上学习到的才是最直接的……像这样由你自己直接生成的数据素材，就是最好的学习材料了。”  
“拜…托…………”能不能不要在这种地方求知欲异常旺盛啊！？  
碍于自己已经基本脱力，Soulburner这句无语到爆炸的吐槽只软绵绵的说出了最开始的几个字便没了后文。如果不是手被摁住，他恨不得立刻捂脸不去看他这个在谜之地方很较真的搭档。  
“比起这个，Soulburner。我找到那家伙了。”  
“哈啊……？”  
理解了Soulburner大概还没从刚才的余韵中缓过来，不灵梦让他体内抵达了最深处的两条触手微微挑动了一下。Soulburner这才意识到不灵梦的所指，刚才的快感过于强烈导致他几乎已经忘记了这个一直在腹中像针一样扎着他、让他觉得刺痛难耐的家伙。  
“为了避免这个狡猾的病毒在我切断它扎下的根同时对你造成损害，我需要速战速决。这可能……不，是肯定会让你觉得难受吧。”  
不灵梦边解释边用宽厚的触手将Soulburner整个人给翻了个面，以双手前伸放在池边、面朝下半跪的姿势将下半身泡在水中。卷在大腿上的触手包住了膝盖，以避免让他被硌疼，接着Soulburner感觉到不灵梦将自己的整个躯干沿着自己的脖颈一路往下贴附到了股间，除了四肢和头部以外，几乎整个身体都被它的躯干牢牢包裹住。  
低头一看，Soulburner能从水中的倒影里看到自己红的一塌糊涂的脸，以及在那后面的不灵梦的脑袋。  
“抱歉，能坚持一下吗，Soulburner？”  
“不灵梦……嗯，我会努力的。”  
Soulburner咽了咽口水，红色衣领里的喉结滑动了一下。从这个角度他可以清楚的看见自己下腹部处不可思议的隆起，紧身衣上的纹路都被扯的有些变形。以及在那之下的，两条黑粗粗的被塞进自己体内的触手，正连接着被打开的两腿间的位置，像条分叉的尾巴在水下微微摆动。不仔细看看还不知道，Soulburner根本没法相信不灵梦这样大的玩意儿居然能被自己的身体给全盘接收......虽然现在才感觉到有些酸酸的，但他的身体还真的做到了。  
双腿在Soulburner能够忍受的范围内被不灵梦扯的更开了。里面触手的前端逐渐鼓大了体积，在为捕食病毒做着最后的准备，Soulburner明显感觉到腹腔又被涨起，还能看到插入下体的触手内，向里淌过了一些像是资料的光点。  
他闭眼屏息，放松身体将一切都交给了不灵梦来处理。本来他也没有剩下太多力气去瞎折腾了。  
“Soulburner......那，我开始了。”  
火焰少年微微颔首。  
捕食态的不灵梦猛地睁大了金色的眼睛。埋在Soulburner体内的两条触手就像收到号令的两条猛蛇，迅速往前面在体内的块状物钻去，沿着内壁行进，意图将块状物在腹腔内扎下的根切断。  
病毒体也发觉了意图除掉它的家伙已经来到了附近，于是毫不客气地将根系向着宿主体内更深一层的地方扎了进去，想要抽取更多的数据来进行防御。被根扎穿的刺痛立刻在Soulburner的腹中呈扩散状散开。  
“咕啊...！”  
Soulburner猛烈地抽搐着，但因为后背被不灵梦的躯干给牢牢箍住，除了脑袋猛地抬起来、小腿有些抽筋了以外，全身都没有激起太大的动静。  
试图榨取新的资料的病毒体在得手前，便被窜来的两条携带了杀毒程序的触手一左一右斩掉了本体和根之间的联系。病毒企图再度生成新的根系，而不灵梦没有给它这个东山再起的机会，直接让扩张的触手整个包住了病毒块的外壳，让它彻底失去了再次接触到Soulburner身体的可能。区区寄生病毒面对高级人工智能伊格尼斯，犹如草食动物之于捕猎好手，根本没法奈何它那精密构筑的防火墙。  
这样激烈的战斗仅用了短短几秒，但对Soulburner而言，病毒扩散了根系所带来的疼痛和不灵梦触手猛窜的动作就像是有人拿着棍棒在他的肚子里胡搅了一番，他甚至能看到自己肚皮下，不灵梦的触手像地鼠掘进时那鼓起的纹路。  
几乎是在这一切结束同时，Soulburner在腹中翻江倒海的势头下，没能控制住自己喉咙里涌现的恶心。  
“咳噗————咕、噗啊......”  
他呕吐了出来。好在虚拟形象的胃里不会像现实世界那样装有各种食物残渣，他只是干呕出了一些胃液，连带着口腔里透明粘稠的涎液一起顺着嘴角流了出来，滴进了面前的温泉水中。  
“没事了Soulburner，我已经捕获到那家伙了。”  
“咳咳、呕——”  
Soulburner仍然在埋头干呕着，连额发都已经被汗液濡湿透了，看来刚才这一下对他的刺激还是太大。不灵梦抚摸着他的胸口试图为他顺气，同时在他体内的两条触手也没就这样闲着，启动了全面杀毒程序，开始一点点消化起了被捕获的病毒，以及残留在Soulburner体内那些已经失去主人的根系，并为他修补起那些根系带来的数据破损口。  
鼓囊囊的腹部一点点缩了回去，撑的Soulburner腰疼的胀痛感终于减弱了。此时Soulburner才真正的松了口气，在干呕后大口呼吸，拼命往肺里汲取着空气以消解恶心的感觉。  
消化过程持续了大概一分钟左右，Soulburner明显感觉到自己腹部里的东西缩小了一大圈，至少从外面看上去下腹已经和原本没有二致了。  
“哈啊…哈啊……谢谢，不灵梦……”Soulburner胸部的起伏也再没有先前那么激烈，总算能以较为平稳的语气向背后的搭档道谢。  
“没有什么好道谢的，会发生这种事情原本就是我的失误……得给防御程序再升个级了。”  
“但没有不灵梦的话……哈啊、我大概，就要交代在这家伙上了吧……”  
不灵梦眨眨眼，伸出他裂口里的舌头舔了舔Soulburner的左耳廓。  
“呜哇！……吓我一跳……”  
“不过，还有一点不能安心的。”看着被吓到脸通红的Soulburner，不灵梦露出了一个疑似满意笑的表情——虽然它的那张脸并不能看出具体的表情是怎样，随后又话锋一转：  
“病毒的核心，只靠触手上的杀毒程序还没法完全分解……得用我的主程序来彻底粉碎掉才行。”  
“那是……什么意思？”  
明白自己的搭档对这些电脑术语没什么悟性，不灵梦思考了一下，换了种说法：“……结论上来说，就是得把这玩意儿取出来我才能接着处理。”  
“……哈！？”  
“因为我的触手能力有限。”  
“还没完啊，饶了我吧……”好不容易获得了解脱的希望却又被残忍告知事情还没结束，Soulburner欲哭无泪地低下了头。  
“再忍一忍吧，Soulburner。不会太久的。”

不灵梦在把病毒体能够消化掉的部分尽数消化干净后，用了一个压缩包将病毒核心给压成了最小的卵状球体，以免在带出时对Soulburner造成过重的负担。  
当两条触手裹着被打包好的病毒核心开始往外退时，Soulburner一个激灵又缩紧了肠道内的肌肉。不灵梦立刻用触手轻轻拍打着他的小腹：  
“放松，这样没法出来的。”  
“我、我知道啊……！”  
Soulburner深呼吸了几下，调整好心态准备迎接接下来的动作，然后听话地在体内不灵梦触手的搅动下逐渐放松了下体的紧张程度。  
在肌肉松弛了一些后，两条触手紧包着卵状的病毒核心往口径渐缩的肠道里挤了起来。肠道比以两条触手塞进时更大的力度给狠狠撑开，几乎要被撕开的痛感激的Soulburner嘶了一声，眼角反射性迸出了两团生理盐水。  
“好痛！不灵梦、痛——”  
“坚持住Soulburner！”  
触手拖着卵状体一点点往外移动，所过之处都让Soulburner有种里面裂开了口子的幻觉。不行、要被扯碎了……Soulburner疼的不停从口中发出惨叫，这可能比刚才病毒扎根的刺痛还要难受。他想要闭上双腿但反而被不灵梦用更大的力度往两边掰开——为了能让病毒核心更加顺利的被带出来。  
不灵梦也没预料到这样带给Soulburner的痛苦会如此之强烈。但既然已经决定这样做了，那就必须给对他来说最好的结果，于是不灵梦横下一条心决定干到底，并抽出一条触手塞进了Soulburner的嘴里让他咬住，惨叫变成了伴随着卵的行进而起伏的呜呜声。  
触手几乎是以拔的方式将病毒核心带出来的。为了减短让Soulburner痛苦的时间，不灵梦加快了触手的进度，结果就是在卵状物撑开穴口出来的瞬间，Soulburner已经因为过度疲劳，咬着它触手的嘴里连声音都发出不来了。  
“成功了，Soulburner！”不灵梦在把核心取出来的同时便张开了裂口，将它吞进了自己的体内进行彻底粉碎。  
而Soulburner只是轻轻松开了咬着不灵梦触手的牙，被不灵梦的触手完全放开了的身体往前一瘫，靠在了温泉边上，就连喘息都变得微弱了许多。  
收回的时候不灵梦才注意到触手已经被Soulburner咬出了破损。它将对方再次用触手卷起——这次是用公主抱一般的方式环住了背部和两条膝盖的后窝，将他拉进了自己的怀中。  
周围的环境覆盖也没有必要再维持了，闪烁了几下后露天温泉就变回了原本那个狭小的地下室。  
“辛苦你了，Soulburner。”  
看着怀中表情依然是痛苦的八字眉、但呼吸已经逐渐趋于平稳的少年，不灵梦替他调出了登录界面，按下了LOG OUT的按钮。  
这次再也没有受到妨碍。

……  
…………  
经历了超过一个小时意料外的折腾后，穗村尊终于从Link Vrains中返回了现实。登录前他是躺在自己房间里床上的，而在成功登出后，胃里袭来的一阵恶心让他立刻从床上坐了起来，伸手去拉近床边的垃圾桶便是一阵呕吐。是这次的意外事故造成的Flashback。  
吐完后的他也再没力气去想更多的事，疲劳促使他往床上一倒，不出十秒便彻底失去了意识。  
黑红色的火焰小人双手抱胸从旧式决斗盘里浮出，看着已经开始平稳呼吸的尊，只是叹了口气。伸长自己的身体替尊把被子盖好，取掉绿框的眼镜放在床边的桌上后，不灵梦望向了房间里还亮着灯的书桌。  
思考片刻后，炎之伊格尼斯模仿人类的动作打了个响指，书桌上的灯便熄灭了。  
干脆给尊请一天假吧。  
聪明而贴心的高级AI望了一会书桌摊开的平板里尚未完成的作业，又缩回了决斗盘内准备起要发给学校老师的邮件。

END


End file.
